The present invention relates to computer mice, and in particular to mice designed to resist dropping and to be more easily graspable.
One of the challenges in designing a computer mouse today is the need to balance a low cost, easily manufactured mouse with one that is robust and resistant to damage when dropped or otherwise abused. A tradeoff to be made when designing a mouse to be more drop-resistant is that the mouse itself needs to be low cost to meet the competition, which translates into uncomplicated assemblies and ease of manufacturing.
The present invention provides a computer mouse which has a number of features protecting it from damage when dropped. Additionally, the mouse of the invention is designed with features that make it more easily graspable and less likely to drop out of a user""s hand in the first place. Finally, aesthetic features are built in to the design of the drop-resistant and graspable features.
In one aspect, the present invention provides buttons on the top, front of the mouse which are recessed and shielded by a frame to avoid damage when dropped. In addition, the buttons are set back from the nose or front of the mouse so there would not be direct forces on the buttons if dropped on its nose.
In another aspect, the invention provides a horizontal slot in an encoder shaft support assembly. Thus, the shaft is blocked from popping upward in a conventional slot arrangement when dropped. Preferably, the slot in one support is coupled with a hole in the other support for receiving the other end of the shaft.
In another aspect of the invention, side panels are made of a softer plastic material, Santoprene in one embodiment. This improves the gripability on the sides of the mouse. In addition, both panels preferably have a sharp edge or ledge in the Santoprene panel for the fingers to grasp against.
The overall shape of the mouse of the invention also improves its ability to be grasped and avoid dropping. In particular, a surface is provided in-between the buttons for resting the index finger. In addition, space is provided in front of the buttons for the fingertips. The buttons themselves are flush with at least a portion of the top housing, in particular the back and middle portions. The front and side portions may be beveled on the buttons so that the user can feel where the buttons begin from the sides. At the same time, the user is able to grasp the mouse without activating the buttons due to the combination of the support region for the index finger and the flushness of the buttons in the middle and back portions near where the fingers would rest when grasping.
The right and left soft panels are mounted to be flush with the housing. The edges deform into a press fit with a rib on the top housing. The panel is held in place by a number of projections which fit into corresponding openings in the housing frame to secure the panel in place. The projections are preferably formed by a dual injection molding process with the rest of the panel.
For a further understanding of the nature and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.